He's Commited Alright
by Wolfie.K
Summary: YYHIY When a sport tournament incidentially leds Kagome to the object of her friends' affections, She has no idea what to do. Especially when it turns out it's more than she could ever bargain for... KurKag
1. Genesis

**A/N: Presenting my newest fanfiction! The one I've been in a fit of wonderment on. () Of course, it's not finished yet... But I'll have it done in time for the contest! -cheers- On that note, I Don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

**He's Commited Alright...**

**Chapter 1 :: Genesis**

Kagome moved hurriedly down the sidewalk; puffs of her breath visible in the air. A quiver of securely wrapped arrows and the store-bought bow slung over her left shoulder, her yellow backpack hanging heavily from the right.

Her archery practice for the school team had run later than expected, thanks to a emergency meeting for all members concerning the Fall city tournament that weekend at another school. It seemed their coach wanted her as their 100 meter archer, and even after a profusely long argument, he finally got his way; much to the dissatisfaction of the teen.

_So much for taking it easy now that the shard hunt's over,_ she balked inside her mind, aggravated at being pressured in to the position like she had. If she had been any less of a person, she would have shot him right in the arse with her "Hawk eye's aim" and "Amazingly steady hand."

She came to a halt at the street corner, watching the cars whizzing by and silently urging the sign across the street to light up, and gleam "WALK," so she could go. It blared it's red "STOP" at her mockingly unwaveringly. Eyes flashing to the western sky, she groaned at the quickly setting sun.

_Oh, mom's probably worried sick! _She thought, bemoaned. _And my Oden's getting cold, too!_

Kagome shifted, the _gi_ and _Hakama _enshrouding her form brushing against her chilled skin making her shiver. Wrapping her arms around herself, she made a face at the black and white attire, her _zori _sandals peeking out from beneath the hem of the fabric. She had been in such a hurry to get home, she hadn't even bothered to change back in to her school uniform. And, instead, had shoved the clothes in to her bag and swept out of the _dojo_ like the very hounds of hell were on her heels. Looking at it now, it really made her wish she had taken the time to change.

She was absolutely freezing.

The light finally changed and Kagome jogged across the street, getting a few curious stares from passer-Byers, which she steadfastly ignored. Turning at another corner a little further ahead, she was finally on the last stretch of pavement where the Shrine steps began upwards to her home.

Smiling in relief, she quickened her pace, when a sudden wave of _jyaki_ stopped her in her tracks. It was coming from a few blocks ahead, pulsing quickly in growing rage. Eyes flashing in disbelief, she froze; Animatedly, She spread her senses out to locate it, pinpointing four other aura's surrounding the enraged spirit.

_A demon...? Here?_ She thought, incredulously. She'd only encountered one demon in this era before, and that was the Noh mask-- and that wasn't really even a demon. But what she was sensing now was an authentic demon's aura. No mistake.

_Actually, _She narrowed her eyes in concentration, focusing on the other four auras'. There were three other demons as well, only considerably better hidden from her spiritual awareness then the other. Accompanied with the three was a human, that of which had a high spirit level; Seemingly fighting alongside the three demons in battle.

That meant... humans that knew of demons existed in this era. Like her..

Curiosity engulfed her to make sure of these facts, to prove they weren't just a desperate figment of her imagination, hoping for some link to the past to have survived, but she held back. What if she was attacked? She couldn't very well fight freely in Tokyo without raising suspicion. Worst of all, that would be putting her family in danger.

_What would I do then? _Her conscious warned her. _I'd never forgive myself._

She couldn't risk it, she decided.

Distributing her powers out further, she scoured the land for any other possible threats to her, before whirling to the painted red _torii _standing proudly about her when it didn't. Placing her fore and middle fingers upon the sleek wood, she murmured a protection spell softly under her breath and infused it with some of her spiritual energy to strengthen it. Looking in the direction of the warring demons once again, she turned, ascending the stone steps swiftly. Her mind reeling.

* * *

Well, that's it! Please tell me what you think! i.e. Review! (Yes, this chapter is kind of short.. I know.) Also, I should tell you-- This is a Conan Universe. The pairing will be Kurama/Kagome. And if at all confused now, things will work themselves out eventually! 

Ja!

_-Affinity_


	2. School Fling

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**He's Commited Alright...**

**Chapter 2 :: School Fling**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was a well liked student at her school, Tatsuki High. She was a junior, and an valued member of the archery team. Even while suffering from severe bouts of illnesses, forcing her to miss many days of class, she was always kind and chipper. However, in the past few months she had rarely missed a day of class. Appearing to be amazingly healthy and fit, arriving to school early, and bringing her grades to the top twenty of the entire district. 

So when she arrived to school late that Thursday, with dark circles under her eyes and dragging her feet, rumors and speculations of 'relapses' and 'A Wild Night' spread throughout the student body like wild fire.

"So how does it feel to be the most popular girl on campus?" Yuka joked, as Eri and Ayumi guzzled down their soft drinks as if they were an inch from death.

"Mffph." Kagome answered, head buried in the crook of her folded arms as she stretched her legs out underneath the desk, trying to go to sleep.

Yuka rolled her eyes at her friend's pitiful response, taking a swig from her own pop bottle, turning her attention to the boys loitering about the classroom with keen eyes. Sighing dejectedly, she turned back to her food.

All of them had pulled there desk together in a makeshift table, eating and talking during their forty-five minute lunch break. Well, at least three of them did. Kagome remained slumped in her desk, attempting to nap their break away.

"Oi, Kagome-chan!" Eri called exasperatedly, shaking the girl's shoulder in return for a few mumbled protests and feeble attempts to slap the offending hand away. "Earth to Kagome! What's wrong with you? Stay up too late last night with your boyfriend?"

The girl pulled herself up enough so that her chin rested in a propped up palm, shooting a dirty look at her friend.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Right." She drawled sarcastically. "And I'm a monkey's aunt."

"C'mon, you guys!" Ayumi pleaded, waving her hands before the two to prevent a fight. "I'm sure Kagome has a reason!"

"For what?" Kagome grumbled, running her free hand through her hair with a grimace.

"For being so tired." Yuka said annoyed. "Everyone seems to think you're going to have a relapse of Leukemia and pass out at your desk; I even heard the teachers have an ambulance on call." She snickered.

"Either that," Ayumi continued. "Or that you have a new boyfriend."

"And that you're having some pretty wild nights, now." Eri cut in, smirking. "If you know what I mean.."

"No, _I don't know what you mean_. And I'm not suffering from any relapse; I'm just tired." Kagome assured them, leaning back in her chair with a yawn. "Gramps had me up last night helping him reorganize the shrine of all these dusty old scrolls and pictures. --_Nothing else_." She enunciated the last part with a sharp glare. It went wasted, however, as her friends started spurting off ideas of some secret lover of her's and how they planned to run off in to the sunset together and move to America to live happily ever after.

She gave up on convincing them of how inconceivable their assumptions were, closing her eyes and tipping back in her chair. She really _had _helped gramps last night, but she had stayed up until the early hours of the morning researching the old scriptures for more advanced spells while her family slept peacefully.

Against her utmost desires to pretend in never happened, the demonic presences she had detected yesterday had had her thoughts plagued with little else. She convinced herself it was for protection's sake; If they ever found out a powerful shrine maiden still existed in this time and decided to attack. However, the decisions came with the sacrifices such as sleep.

"...Oooh! I know!" Ayumi's eyes lit up with excitement, catching Kagome's attention. "What if he looks like Minamino-sempai?!"

Her friends squealed, slapping her on the back giddily.

"Oh, Kagome! You lucky dog, you!"

Kagome looked at them with a arched eyebrow, amazed at their overactive imaginations. She opened her mouth to tell them there was no secret lover or plans of going to America, but decided to take a more constructive course,

"Wait. Who's Minamino-sempai?"

Silence descended upon the small group, the three of them gaping in horror at her like she just declared she was an alien princess for the planet of numbskulls.

Kagome looked at them in quizzically, suddenly becoming self conscious. Did she say something wrong? "What?"

"_You don't know who _Shuuichi Minamino_ is?!"_ They shrieked.

"No..." She said bewildered, flustered by the looks being shot their way by some other students. "And keep it down, will ya?"

"Oh, you poor, poor girl..." Ayumi patted her shoulder comfortingly, ignoring her plea for silence. Kagome looked from her to the other girls like they were crazy, while they seemed to melt to puddles of them former selves at the thought of the boy.

"Shuuichi Minamino is only the most gorgeous man to ever walk the face of the planet." Yuka sighed dreamily, eyes distant. "With long, silky red hair and mysterious emerald eyes... And the ass of a god." She added with a impish grin. The shrine maiden slapped a hand to her forehead, the other girls nodding in agreement with Yuka's descriptions. "And he's smart. A complete gentleman, too! When this one girl was attacked by some thugs in an alley, he saved her-- like a knight in shining armor, coming to the rescue of his one and only true love." Another wistful sigh.

"You guys are delusional. You know that, right?" She asked, shaking her head. They scowled.

"Kagome, you've _have_ to see this guy. Believe me," Eri prodded with a knowing bob of her head. "'_One look, and you're hooked_.'"

"You even have your own catchphrase?" Kagome stared them down, bouts of laughter breaking through her covered mouth.

"Actually, it's the official slogan for his fan club. We're all members of it." Ayumi motioned to the three of them. "As are the rest of the female populace of all schools within a five mile radius of his."

"You guys are really starting to scare me..." Kagome announced, edging away from them. A thought struck her while settling in to her seat, crossing her arms on the desk, leaning forward. "So, how come I've never heard of him before?"

"Beats me." Yuka shrugged, truly baffled. "_Everyone _knows about Minamino-sempai. I mean, with looks like _that_--"

"Stop right there." Kagome held up her hand to hold off another round of Minamino appreciation from her obsessive acquaintances. "You keep calling him -sempai, how old _is _this guy, exactly?"

"He's a senior, eighteen." Ayumi informed her. "He attends Meiou High, which is one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo. He's the top of his class."

"Wow," Kagome whistled, before grinning deviously. "Spoken like a true stalker there, Ayumi..."

"Kagome!" They cried, jumping up and slamming their hands on the desk as the joking girl laughed. "Your completely missing the point here!"

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes with a giggle. "'_Minamino is the hottest guy to ever walk the face of the planet.' _Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

They nodded, settling back in there seats, somewhat pleased with their success.

"Now that _that's _over with," The priestess drawled, standing up. "I'm going to go to the nurse's office since everyone seems convinced I'm fatally ill, and get a nap in. See you guys after school, okay?"

"Okay." They chimed, resuming their lunch. "Bye Kagome-chan!"

* * *

Well, I meant to post this chapter yesterday but I became a little side tracked. Thank you Skitzoflame and shadow's light! Your reveiws were great! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ja! 


End file.
